


Somebody to Die For

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s15e05 Proverbs 17:3, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean is not going to lose. Not this time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Somebody to Die For

Dean is not going to lose. Not this time.

Instead of thinking out an elaborate way to sneak in and catch him by surprise, Dean just sits at the war room table and waits, feet resting on the table for good measure, the look of complete disrespect.

He must doze off some, because the first thing he hears is,

“Poor, faithful Dean.”

The voice alone makes Dean want to smack the shit out of the person using it, and that’s only doubled when he looks up to see the face of the beautifully cruel man in front of him, towering over him like a king.

But my god, Dean can’t help but think, how could he do this to his brother?

The man wearing Sammy’s face is still wearing that goddamn white suit, with that sick, twisted smile, like he already knows he’s won before his opponent’s even made the first move.

His hair’s longer now, past his shoulders and a few inches away from reaching his waist.

If one didn’t know better, you could almost call him a clean shaven Jesus.

Unfortunately Dean does know better, but he doesn’t flinch, doesn’t turn away, doesn't even puke like he wants to, just stays right where he is, a look of hatred and defiance in his eyes.

“How many more times are you going to insist on this?” the cruel voice coming from his brother’s mouth asks, eyes flashing red for a second before returning to his brother’s hazel.

“You know exactly what’s going to happen. I pretend to give you a chance to attack me, it fails, and I kill you, and you come back all over again.”

Dean’s only reply is to say, “Maybe I cracked the code.”

Which only succeeds in the bastard forcing Sammy to let out a maniacally cruel laugh, one that would have anyone else running scared.

“There is no code. All of this?” The disgusting monster makes Sam’s arms spread wide, gesturing to their surroundings. “Is mine.”

Then, he raises Sam’s hand to his own face, making fire appear out of his hand as he makes it blister and ooze, before it immediately heals itself, like it was never burnt.

“Sammy is mine. He was always mine, and I will never let him go.”

Then the cruel man makes Sam reach out an arm, clenching his hand in a fist, forcing the chair Dean’s sitting in to slide forward until it’s right in front of him.

Smirking, the devil spreads Sam’s legs to form a barrier in front of Dean, so there’s no chance of escaping, placing Sam’s hands on each arm of the chair, to completely block any exit Dean tries with his body.

“So why would you think for one minute this would end any other way?” the man sneers in Dean’s face.

But Dean’s not flinching, shaking, nor even begging. If anything, he’s smiling.

“Because Sammy is mine.” he says, standing up like it’s nothing.

Shocked, the man wearing Sam’s body tries to force Dean back, but Dean smacks Sam’s hand away.

“Because Sammy has always been mine.” Dean says next, moving closer.

In a last ditch attempt, the man in the white suit clenches his fist, most likely trying to make Dean die from internal bleeding.

But Dean doesn’t even pause in his movements, as he somehow manages to shove the man against the wall, and sneer,

“And I will never let my little brother go.”

Which is all the warning Dean gives before his lips are wrapped around Sam’s.

“Sh, sh, Sammy, wake up.” Comes a voice from somewhere Sam can’t see.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.” Sam’s mouth feels warm, and as he tries to focus on it, he’s suddenly aware of a very heavy yet familiar weight on top of him.

“That’s it, nice and easy.” Now that Sam’s fully conscious, even with his eyes still closed, he remembers where he is.

“Nghhh.” Sam moans, trying to move his body.

“Whoa, hey, easy there. Don’t try to move. I’m on top of you.” Sam hears from above him, which is all the prompting he needs to slowly open his eyes.

“There’s those baby hazels I’ve been missing. How do you feel?” Dean asks immediately, worry evident in his tone.

Sam has no idea how to answer that, and as he tries to move an arm, or even a hand, he notices how badly it’s shaking.

Seeing this, Dean immediately takes Sam’s hand, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s.

“This is real. Remember?”

Sam definitely remembers, but he focuses on the tight hold Dean has on his hand, and lets it ground him in reality.

“What did you see? You started seizing and I had to hold you down so you wouldn’t fall off the bed.”

Right, now Sam remembers. They were testing the Equalizer’s bullet hole again, to try and see if they could see into Chuck’s mind.

“I was Lucifer.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Again? Seriously, guy needs to get some new material.”

“But worse. Instead of you shooting me and I burned you alive, I’d been Lucifer for longer. I’d murdered half the planet, and nothing, not even you, could free me. I was rotting away inside my own skin.”

“Hey, hey.” Dean brings up his other hand to Sam’s face. “Never gonna happen. You hear me? Never. I don’t care what deal I have to make, but if it’s the last thing I do, you’re going to be the one to survive this 100% intact.”

Sam shakes his head, knowing better than to argue with Dean when he gets fired up like this, so he just says,

“I need you.”

And Dean being Dean, needs no other instructions as he lowers his face to Sam’s then kisses him softly.

It starts slow, so Sam can catch up at his own pace, but once they’re at the same speed, Sam’s kissing back just as feverishly, needing to be reminded that this is real, and not that horrible vision of Lucifer making his him murder innocent people with his own hands.

Both sets of hands are roaming all over each other’s bodies, as Sam pushes Dean to work his shirt off, and Dean pulls off his own, and it’s not long before they’re flesh on flesh, needing to be so wrapped up in each other they can’t tell who starts and who ends.

“Dean, please.” Sam barely whispers, trying so hard to not cry, not now.

But Dean, who knows better than to tease his brother, especially right now, just kisses the tears off of Sam’s face, whispering in his ear,

“I’m here, sweetheart. Let me in.”

Sam needs no further instruction, as he lets his legs go limp, giving Dean plenty of room.

After a few squirts of warming lube and working Sam open, Dean slides right in, making sure to keep both hands on Sam’s face as he thrusts, making sure Sam doesn’t take his eyes off of him.

Sam doesn’t protest when Dean kisses him again, biting Dean’s lip just a little as he kisses back, before letting go.

It gets the result he’s after, the dangerously possessive look in Dean’s eyes as he thrusts harder, leaning down to whisper in Sam’s ear,

“Mine.”

Sam, the little shit, just gives an adoring smile back, and agrees,

“Yours.”

And that’s all it takes before they’re coming together.


End file.
